


Milk: it does a body good

by r2metoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Fluff, Little Brother Sam, M/M, au prompt fill, cute stuff, if i decide to write a sequel, possibility for destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r2metoo/pseuds/r2metoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awful-Au's prompt: “oh my GOD my friend just put me in a shopping cart and wheeled me around the store but they lost control so now I’m covered in dairy products and my back hurts and the cute store assistant looks really concerned and I’m covered in cheese please I don’t usually look like this trust me”<br/>- Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk: it does a body good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about ten minutes...

In retrospect, it was probably really stupid to keep teasing Dean about the cute library assistant with the blue eyes and the deep voice. In retrospect, it was incredibly stupid to give said cute library assistant Dean’s phone number with a wink and assurance that “yes, he’s single.” 

Dean’s face when the cute library assistant–Castiel–had blushed and said, “I am too,” well, that was maybe worth it. 

Sam hadn’t been prepared for Dean, when they made it to the closest Publix, to grab all six feet, four inches, two hundred and twenty pounds of Sam, and lift him into a shopping cart. 

The worst part was, that since the cart was so tiny, and Sam was so huge, he was stuck. Completely stuck. 

“Dean, help me out of here.” 

Dean snorted. “No way, Sammy. You’ve proven that I can’t trust you to walk around public places, so now I gotta treat you like a baby. Babies ride in the cart.” 

Sam struggled against the confines of the cart, but his knees were pushed up to his chest, and his feet were shoved against the edges awkwardly so that if he did try to put any of his weight on them, it would all be on his tip-toes.

“Dean, I mean it. Let me out of here.” 

Dean whistled as he pushed Sam through the store. “When I feel you’ve properly atoned for your sins, I’ll let you go.” 

Sam grumbled under his breath, shouting a curse when Dean unceremoniously dropped a bunch of bananas onto his tummy. 

“I hate you.” 

Dean shrugged and dropped a bag of apples on top of the bananas. Dean didn’t even  _like_ fruit! He turned to say something positively scathing when he caught the eye of an employee coming though one of those double doors down by the frozen food section. The man was small, but that didn’t matter to Sam. Most people were small compared to him. He had reddish hair and large, brownish-looking eyes, and Sam suddenly found himself wanting to see those eyes up close and figure them out. 

“See something you want to buy, little brother?” Dean asked. 

“N-nooooo…” Sam protested, but too late. Dean was already pulling the cart back. 

“Wanna get a closer look?” 

“Dean! Dean no!” 

Too late. Sam was sailing down the aisle that ran the length of the back of the store from the produce section to the dairy section. The only thing he could think as he went sailing by the cute employee, was that it was going to hurt a lot when he crashed. 

He was right. But at least he managed to dislodge himself from the cart, even if he was covered in cottage cheese when he finally rolled out of the overturned cart. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” the cute employee asked, and Sam noticed in a haze of pain that he had a nametag on that read “Gabriel.” 

“I’m…I’m sorry,” Sam groaned, his hand against his back. 

“Not you, kiddo. I mean bucko over there. You’re going to pay for all of this, assbutt!” 

Dean came up to them, laughing so hard he was crying. 

“Jerk,” Sam groaned. 

“Bitch,” Dean shot back. 

“Do you want to press charges, kiddo? My brother works at the police station.” 

Sam lifted his hand and chuckled feebly. “No, no, it’s okay…he was just getting back at me.” 

“This seems a bit extreme. Look, I know some people think they deserve abuse…” 

Sam laughed and shifted against the floor until he was sitting upright against the chrome dairy case. “He’s my brother and…oh, it’s a long story.” He looked up at Gabriel and discovered his eyes were muted green and brown and surrounded by dark lashes. More than that, his lips looked positively kissable. “Uhm…this is awkward. I could tell you all about it over dinner?” 

Gabriel smiled. “I’d love to.” 

“What am I supposed to do?” Dean called after them when Gabriel helped Sam to his feet. “Sit on my hands all night?” 

“Maybe that cute librarian will call you,” Sam said over his shoulder. 

“Cute librarian?” Gabriel asked. “My brother’s a librarian. Which librarian?” 

Sam laughed again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tumbl for you at: http://r2metoo.tumblr.com/


End file.
